Numbness
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: It was a mistake...I didn't mean to kill you...I promise!
1. Prologue

Numbness

Prologue: The First Song

_You told me you loved me,_

_I told you I wasn't sure,_

_But now I regret_

_Letting what you had for me_

_Leave. _

Maria stared blankly at the letter that sat in front of her. There was almost no way to take back what she had done.

_The song,_

_The words,_

_All the beautiful lyrics,_

_They're all clad_

_In blood. _

**_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?_**

The song rang louder on the radio than before. Maria shivered.

**_WHY DID YOU DIE?_**

Maria read over what she had written one last time, this time scanning sharply.

**_WHY DID YOU LET ME KILL YOU?  
><em>_THIS WAS ONLY OUR FIRST SONG!_**

****Maria bit her lip until she bled. Now she couldn't help but gaze at the apology note to Battler, who now was, gone.


	2. Butterflies and Regrets

Numbness

Butterflies and Regrets

Near Maria, several pure gold butterflies flitted joyfully.

"Beatrice?" Maria held her hand to one of the butterflies.

The golden haired witch appeared from the butterflies and approached Maria.

"Battler, I presume?"

Maria teared up a bit, "Yes, yes it's him! Please, Beatrice, you need to bring him back! Please! I didn't mean to use magic on him! I meant to tear apart someone else! Please! I beg of you!"

Beatrice sighed, "Dear, don't you understand Battler doesn't believe in magic? Don't you understand that..."

"BRING HIM BACK! I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T KNOW! PLEASE!"

Beatrice pursed her lip, "How will you explain what had happened to him? He watched you tear him apart. How will he..."

"Beatrice, please..." Maria suddenly stared up at Beatrice solemnly, "I'll make him forget. Anyway, I'll make sure he has no proof that I did anything because I vow to give up magic forever if you bring him back."

Beatrice smiled, "Pull off what you are telling me and I'll be truly surprised. I swear I will bring back your cousin if you stay true to your promises."


	3. Smile of the Moon

Numbness

Smile of the Moon

"Battler! Battler!" Maria moaned restlessly beside Battler as he lay fatally on a blanket on sand outside the mansion.

"Maria...Maria...what are you doing?" Battler mumbled.

"uuuu...uuuuu..."

"Maria, please stop with that noise, I'm alive."

Battler sat up. Maria rushed onto her cousin without warning, pinning him to the ground.

"Are you okay, dear cousin?"

Battler sighed, "Yes, other than the fact that I feel like I just died, I'm fine."

Maria gulped, "It may have been a nightmare, witchcraft doesn't exist, oh Battler!"

"Yes, I'm positive that witchcraft doesn't exist, though there has to be some link from my dream and this mansion. Maria..."

"Uuuuuu...uuuuuu..."

"Maria, I'm not saying you're guilty for anything, I'm just saying that the mansion has some connection to my nightmare."

"Yeah...Beatrice can be...tricky..."

Golden butterflies appeared as Maria's stomach felt to fill with butterflies. _Not now, Beatrice...please..._

The moon suddenly dipped onto the ocean that lay in front of Maria and Battler.

"What's going on? It was noon a minute ago?" Battler gasped.

"It's nothing, nothing...time just flies I guess...uuuuu...uuuuu..."

"Maria, calm down."

At that moment, Beatrice formed from the butterflies, Maria's staff in her hands.


	4. Choice

Numbness

Choice

"Beatrice...uuuu...why are you here? uuuuu!" Maria shouted in fear.

Maria then realized Beatrice was clad in scarlet and seemed ready to faint.

"BEATRICE?" Battler rushed to the golden witch's side in confusion.

"There's someone...some_thing_ in the mansion...it's killing everyone...Maria, Battler, please help...we have...nothing..."

Beatrice collapsed. Maria exchanged glances with Battler for a while, deep in puzzlement and pure fear.

"Maria," Battler stood in silence for a moment, "I don't know what's going on, but I presume you do, and in that case, you are going to be the one to decide where we go next, either in the mansion (which, from what Beatrice said is like walking into our graves now) or off of this island. Maria..."

"UUUUUU..." Maria's heart stopped. She already sensed the demons had trapped them onto the island, and now, saw no way to escape. Fighting is the only answer, but now, Maria felt at the point where breaking her promise so soon would bring her to her demise.


End file.
